<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some of Us by xiaoyile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166202">Some of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyile/pseuds/xiaoyile'>xiaoyile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding (not! sexual), Don't worry I wouldn't hurt you like that, Don't worry there's not 23 main characters, Each main character has their own POV, Hybrids, Idol NCT, M/M, NCT's units have their own homes/dorms away from SM, Parallel Universe, Slow introductions to characters, Some Omegaverse dynamics, There's 8, haha help, idol group, sksks, slow buildup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyile/pseuds/xiaoyile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight, fast asleep after a long day of practise, Johnny is woken up by scratching on his window.</p>
<p>Midnight, running from animal control, Moon Taeil finds an almost shut window and he tries his last chance at saving himself from being put down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I've got you now, kitty.' Whispers a gravelly voice from behind. Immediately Taeil springs to his feet, ignoring the shadows of sleep clawing at his eyelids. Hastily taking in the surroundings, brick, garbage, fence, car. He makes for the nearest dumpster and with mere hairs is missed by a wire loop as he jumps, rebounding off the few ledges within the narrow, empty alleyway. He lands on the roof of a van and leaps away, nesting in shadow hidden behind one of the back tyres.</p><p>The man shouts in disbelief as he rounds the vehicle. His tight knit brows and swipe-ready stance told Taeil this wasn't a game to take lightly, though he had gotten off easy so many times before. The steps become slower and less focused, and once they pass the front tyres again he sprints into the night-covered road ahead, barely one paw into the dark before he hears heavy footsteps behind. He keeps running.</p><p>Taeil never adapted to the dark like the other strays he met did, though he was told his kind was meant to. While other cats seemed to see the cars, windows, lamp posts around them, Taeil could see nothing but black. He keeps running.</p><p>He can only hear and smell how close his surroundings are. He can smell the polish on that car he just passed, the rotting fish in what he assumes is a bin somewhere some distance behind him. Asphalt. Concrete. Metal- <em>streetlamp. </em><strong>Turn now.</strong> He turns, and keeps running.</p><p>He has no idea how far he's run, or how long ago the following footsteps stopped, but there's new light approaching, and Taeil has come to the conclusion that he has one option left. He can no longer be a stray, and he'll have to try his luck at humans. Yes, humans. The same thing that chases him every other day once night falls, points at him in daylight speaking of the "time" when he will be "put down". He hates to think of what else this could do to him, but he doesn't want to find out what a "put down" is.</p><p>Light pours over the frantic cat, and he almost smiles as he hears nothing but his own paws hitting the concrete below him. He slows down a little. He perks his head up to stake out his options. Windows without the homely golden glow littered every part of the passing walls. Taeil's heart drops a little, but he continues forward. Until he spots a faintly illuminated wall in an upcoming alleyway. He slows some more, turning in as he reaches the corner.</p><p>The usual sight: dumpsters, doors, windows. One window vaguely shines, a sliver of pure un-tinted light leaks underneath it, and Taeil finds himself timidly approaching it. He looks back every few seconds to ensure his ears were not deceiving him, each time to the same empty road. Relief, a well-known feeling to stray cats like Taeil, and a newer, more energising rise flowered in his chest. He bounds up onto the sill, curiously watching for movement behind the glass.</p><p>When he sees no movement, only then does he look back again. Still no change. Staring at the window again, Taeil paws at the absence beneath, scraping at anything just to make noise.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the glass is two boys, both sound asleep. They've had a long day, and were quick to meet sleep again. So quick in fact, that the youngest, named Donghyuck, had forgotten to turn off the light.</p><p>It is midnight, and neither of the two boys had any wish of waking up. So when Donghyuck was met with ill-placed scratching in his dream, he simply groaned, rolled over and continued sleeping. But when his roommate, Johnny heard the noise, he was immediately on his feet, peering around the room curiously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Johnny POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>The light is still on</em>. I glance at Donghyuck's bed, he's asleep. He must've forgotten. To be fair, it was a big day, I was just as tired after the hours of practise.</p><p><em>But what's that noise?</em> I peer over at the source, and there's something under the window, it looks like a paw. Inspecting, crawling a little closer, it flails around desperately, barely missing my vase. The shadow behind the glass looks like a cat, so I'm careful not to spook it with any sudden movements. I move closer inch by inch, shyly take the ledge in my hand and lift. The being behind meets my gaze, arm outstretched, frozen in a swipe. </p><p>Copper shaded eyes, dominantly white fur speckled with golden and black patches. It reminds me of someone, who though? </p><p>Doing what I did when I first met my last cat, I moved back to the door of our room and crouched, holding my hand out as if going to pet the air. It bounds onto the hard wood and anxiously meets my finger tips with its nose, softly sniffing.</p><p>"Good job, you're a friendly one aren't you?" A smile almost jumps onto my face, petting the small figure as gently as I could as a warm nurturing desire bloomed in my chest. It soon takes its attention of me and saunters off to my bed, finding a nice shadow to blanket itself for the night. For a cat, it's strangely comfortable around a complete stranger.</p><p>Deciding it'd be a good idea for me to sleep too, I turn the light off, shut the window and curl back up in my bed, making sure that Donghyuck is still there before I drift back into the dark deep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>